


Skin Hunger

by Nopseudsleft



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nanook's accompany, Sibling Incest, Skin Hunger, i gonna go to hell for treating sammy Like this, it will be a collection of my incest filthy smut, so there's no coherence between chapters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopseudsleft/pseuds/Nopseudsleft
Summary: They made out as Nanook watched.
Relationships: Michael Emerson/Sam Emerson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

They made out as Nanook watched.  
Sam喜欢和纳努克说话，从小到大都是这样。在凤凰城时，父母忙着吵架和上班，Michael有一大堆青春期烦恼要处理，Sam是家里的快乐小孩，他懂事、活泼好动，听话嘴甜——因此全家人都认为Sam不需要他们照顾。Lucy给Sam买了一条阿拉斯加犬，幼犬的阿拉斯加仿佛雪白的一个球，天使一样的小狗和可爱的小孩Sam。Sam和纳努克一起长大，爸妈在客厅争论，Michael借口跑出去玩的时候，Sam和纳努克坐在卧室一角，翻看Sam收藏的好几撩的漫画书。Sam太有时间看漫画了，不仅仅是因为英雄的故事引人入胜，还因为他自己的生活足够无聊和寂寞。  
Sam和纳努克一起长大了。Sam还是那个有趣的，自得其乐的快乐小孩，纳努克总是跟着他。  
除了纳努克，家里关系和他最亲密的是哥哥Michael。Michael和他年纪差距大，免去了很多兄弟之间为了争夺父母喜爱的无谓争吵和竞争电视频道、每日晚餐选择或者车载电台选择的机会。Michael的眼里，Sam和纳努克在家庭地位相像，性格也差不多：很好养活，热爱抚摸，神经大条，似乎脑子里缺少了敏感悲伤的开关。Michael喜欢逗弄弟弟，就好像Sam喜欢逗弄纳努克一样。他经常把弟弟圈在自己胳膊里，用另一只手轻轻捏住Sam鼓鼓的双颊，稍微用力让男孩把嘴巴撅成O形。Sam不耐烦地在他怀里扭动，细瘦的身躯里一股蛮力，就好像一条幼犬在挣扎。Michael放开手，转而去搔男孩的下巴，沿着下颚线让弟弟昂起头，之后手掌恰好盖住男孩的脸，Sam用鼻尖去钻他的掌心，看着就像不停地扭头。

吸血鬼事件之后生活仍然在继续，Michael为了Lucy答应上完高中课程，于是家里又回到之前的状态，只是没有了争吵，以及外公时不时的骚扰。只有Michael和Sam知道，他们之间不再是那么简单。Michael继续扮演疼爱弟弟的哥哥，Sam继续当快乐小孩，把暑假发生的事抛在脑后。Michael在家庭早餐时间从后面抱住Sam，在他耳边说一些应付妈妈和外公的甜言蜜语，把手从Sam的锁骨，往下按住他的胸口，再以一种让人恼火的缓慢动作抚摸到腹部。  
Sam心想，胆小鬼，故意在妈妈面前这么做。但他身体的回应却是握住了哥哥的手，舒服地靠在Michael的肩膀上。

Sam日常的洗澡仪式，浴缸里满满的泡泡浴，他故意偷用Michael放在柜子里的肥皂和香水，眼睛好奇地凝视着香水一点点地滴进他的洗澡水里。  
纳努克突然吠了起来，Sam抓紧浴缸边缘，今天只有他一个人在家，他胡思乱想着，难道又出现了另一帮吸血鬼来寻仇吗？  
他打量四下，没有武器，但纳努克安静下来了，Sam深吸一口气潜进水里，再起来时是被男人拉着手臂拽起来的。  
Sam抹着湿漉漉的脸，惊吓和懵懂的神情交替，是Michael。  
“天，你走路都没声音的吗。”Sam问道，Michael和外公一样，像印度修士一样悬浮着走路。  
Michael笑着看着弟弟，视线从他滴水的发尖，一路绵延到蜜色的身体和鼠蹊部。Sam是个聪明的孩子，他马上知道哥哥想要什么。  
“至少让我洗完澡……”他的声音里透出羞涩，“去你的房间吗？”  
Michael扫了一眼地板上四散的瓶瓶罐罐，蹲下来双手撑在浴缸边缘：“Sammy，迪士尼公主电影看太多了，”他伸出手指点了点Sam的太阳穴，“洗澡不需要那么多香波。”Sam闭上眼睛点着头，他们靠得很近，男孩身上湿润温热的潮气几乎能辐射到Michael手臂上。他刚刚从外面赶回来，并没有洗澡。  
“也不需要那么长时间。”Michael说着，起身把毛巾拿起来，半拉半拽地将弟弟从浴缸中抱起来，毛巾裹住他湿漉漉的身体。Sam的脸因为浴室的蒸汽和温度，以及接下来要发生的事而潮红一片。  
Michael上次这么饥渴还是在快转变为吸血鬼的时候，肾上腺素和血欲，以及生理本能的饥饿唤醒他体内野兽般的渴望，他的味道浓到纳努克隔着一层楼都能闻到。他在厨房帮着Sam擦干头发，实际上他只是把鼻子深深埋在弟弟的颈窝，闻那股好闻的干净又柔软的味道，空闲的手在男孩未完全发育的身躯上游走，指尖挑逗性地刮擦。  
Sam嘟哝着，在抚摸下感到后腰越来越虚弱无力，他可不想因为走不动路被Michael压在餐桌上开始，于是他拿开了Mike的手。他说：“慢点慢点，才八点钟，妈妈去晚宴了，外公一晚上都不在。”他重复这些细节，想说他们不用着急，但Michael理解的意思是：“我们可以做到妈妈回来，整整一个晚上。”  
Sam的脸烫得像发烧，他睁圆了眼睛看着哥哥：“Mike，你这个饥渴的混蛋。”  
Michael觉得他的弟弟实在太可爱了，拉过Sam不停地吻他，从嘴唇的磨蹭到越来越情欲的湿吻。Sam尝起来就好像他的身体那么柔软干净，还有一股甜甜的味道，是因为Sam洗澡前刷牙用了儿童专用那种水果味的牙膏，Sam和妈妈抱怨了十来次他已经是青少年了，但妈妈在超市打折买的牙膏他还在用。Michael轻轻吮Sam的舌头和口腔的软肉，是橘子味，他每次吻Sam都会惊讶于男孩小巧的嘴唇和舌头，覆盖在男孩精致小巧的身体上让他罪恶，罪恶感只是添柴煽火，下腹处的欲望烧得他脑子无法思考伦理道德上的对错。

Michael把Sam带进了房间，并没有在乎关门。Michael需要好好地欣赏Sam的身体，从线条漂亮有力的手臂，到覆盖着薄薄肌肉的平坦腹部，把自己的视线烙在男孩每一寸皮肤上。Sam爬上床，身上还裹着毛巾，他不敢抬头看Michael的眼睛，每当哥哥显得过于侵略性的时候，Sam就会本能地害怕和瑟缩。他从漫画那些英雄故事看来了圣经和神话故事里的扭曲的兄弟关系，显然他和Michael不能算正常的兄弟，但比起该隐直接杀掉亚伯，他很庆幸无论发生什么他和Michael都不会伤害彼此。  
Michael脱掉上衣，一边解开牛仔裤的腰带，半跪在床边吻Sam，带着友谊和亲情混杂的爱意，从男孩的额头流连到他的嘴角，柔和自然的身体接触，就好像Michael和Sam日常的打闹，拥抱和依偎。Sam心底里涌起甜蜜而温暖的悸动，他逐渐放松下来，把手搭上Michael的肩膀。  
这个时候，Michael的房门突然响动，Sam的身体马上僵直了，他慌慌张张地推开Michael，越过哥哥身子看是谁进了房间。阿拉斯加犬漂亮的黑白灰相间的毛色从Michael腰间出现，纳努克摆着尾巴凑了过来，歪着头看他的主人Sam。  
Michael虚惊一场，叹了一口气，翻身躺在床上。而Sam的注意力被纳努克分去了大半，他和纳努克好像真的兄弟一样，纳努克轻松地一跃上床，动物的身体总是轻盈灵活，Sam好像无声地在和纳努克聊天，他嘴里吹着口哨，双臂环住大狗的脖子，疼惜地给纳努克梳理毛发。  
Michael没有说话，安静地看了一会儿，他最后还是支起身子，加入了Sam。  
“纳努克，”Michael撸着纳努克的头顶的绒毛，身体贴在Sam后背，“把Sam借给我一会好吗？”  
Sam被逗笑了，在Michael怀里蹭着他：“你算了吧，我不会让你赶走我的宝贝的。”  
“这算什么？”Michael看着他的弟弟傻笑的脸，“我在你心里不如纳努克重要吗？”  
Michael突然想起上次纳努克护主时，咬伤了自己的事。Sam抱着纳努克说：“你当然没有他重要了。”男孩转过头，一边眼睛挤起来，露出他平时捣蛋时半嘲弄、半好奇的神色：“Michael，你是在嫉妒吗？快承认，你就是嫉妒纳努克，嫉妒他能陪我，能一直在我身边。”  
他弟弟有时候真是烦人，比如现在这个时候。但好在Michael比Sam成熟得多，他知道要怎么做才能得到想要的，但Michael想，夜晚还很长，他可以慢慢来，所以他由着Sam和狗狗抱在一起滚来滚去的。纳努克是一条体型偏大的阿拉斯加犬，他站起来几乎就和Sam一样高了，显得Sam的身体更加细瘦。Michael摇摇头，试图把脑子里色情的想象甩出去。Sam被纳努克扑倒在了床铺上，他还在毫无防备地笑着，安抚着纳努克，完全不知道身边的Michael在肖想的火辣场景。  
Michael趴上床，揉揉Sam的头发：“纳努克只和你要好，从小到大都是这样。”  
“那是因为只有我照顾他。”Sam看了一眼哥哥，“大人们认为塞给我一只狗就能打发走一个多动小孩，而你要处理学校、姑娘和青春期自尊的大事。”  
Michael不知道接什么话好，他听出Sam语气中故作的漫不经心，实际上是在抱怨。  
“好在纳努克很懂事，”Sam的话断断续续，纳努克在舔他的脸，“我的乖狗狗，宝贝狗狗，最聪明的狗狗，吸血鬼猎人纳努克。”  
Michael发出ouch的喊痛声，伸出手揽住弟弟的腰。Sam亲了亲纳努克的鼻子，让狗狗趴在床的一边，这样Sam就可以翻身和Michael面对面躺着。男孩回抱哥哥的身体，头埋在Michael胸前。  
“你不在的时候，我就和纳努克说话。”  
Michael用手细心梳着弟弟半湿半干的头发，轻声问：“说些什么？”  
“什么都说。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sammy likes to take the upper position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章和第一章没有关联……我打算把这里写成kink meme集合

Mike的手以一种过于娴熟的速度接触到他的短裤，然后从他那瘦到突出的髋骨之间的空档滑进去。  
湿凉，粘腻的白色四角裤，半透明到可以看到sammy小小的形状和肤色。  
他甜美到无法拒绝别人，也无法被拒绝的sammy。  
“哇哦。”Michael说。  
他刚才甚至连碰都没有碰这个部位。Michael只是用手和舌头，把sammy舔射了。  
“我还没有碰到你。”Michael在他耳边责备，轻轻地。  
sammy蜷起身子，他的心跳声那么快，他血液的脉动那么迅速，Michael都能嗅到，汗水和肾上腺素的味道。他的弟弟还太纯洁了，湿成一塌糊涂时也散发着无辜的，清新的空气味道。  
sammy悄悄地围起哥哥的脖子，在Michael唇边说话：“Mike，can I be on the top?”  
Mike笑了，他回答：“yeah, but how'd you like?”  
Sam让Mike坐起来，随后，他把半透的短裤褪到膝盖，蹦跳着完全脱下踢到一边。他跨坐在Mike的大腿上，自己抬起腰，用手扶住哥哥的勃起。  
Mike伸手去捏Sam的臀瓣，力度大到立刻留下红痕：“So suppose you're wet enough?”  
“Don't be so mean to me, michael.”  
Sam一只手扶着Mike的肩，另一只手包裹着他的勃起，而Mike扶住他的臀部，调整合适的位置。  
他的硬端头部在光滑湿凉的臀缝摩擦，很快找到了小小的入口。Mike张开双手，故意扒开sammy身体最隐秘的地方。天啊。sammy呜咽了一声，柔软的小手立马去抱住哥哥的肩膀，sammy的金发在他耳边晃动。  
Mike笑了。sammy不满地咕噜。  
“How do you want me to enter?”  
“well I'll help.”  
Sam屏住呼吸，扶住Mike的阴茎，慢慢地沉下身子，把龟头吞进身体里。  
Mike笑话他：“youve done well.”  
Sam感觉有些奇怪，这样半含着，他知道这才仅仅是“开头”。  
他轻微地摆着腰，感受Mike的位置，尝试放松身体。Mike一直笑着将手扶在他髋部，脸贴着他的颈窝，感受sammy时不时的细小呻吟和不断的喘息。  
Sam脸上出现了坚决的表情，他在跟Mike保证自己会永远站在他这边时露出的表情，他固执的，不肯轻易放弃的弟弟。  
Mike从喉咙里发出深深的叹息，Sam小心翼翼地抱住他的背，眼睛向下看。  
sammy看到自己完全坐在哥哥的腹部，他能感觉到Mike的睾丸和大腿都在轻微地压着他的屁股。  
sammy觉得下一秒他要晕倒了，他好像看到了阴茎的形状在他平坦的，孩子气的，白嫩的小腹勾勒出来。  
“are you ok?”Mike也在看着他，眼睛里有一种深沉的sammy无法解读的情绪。Sam还是个孩子，他有时候难以理解为什么Mike要摆出这种表情。  
“huhhhh”Sam想回答，发出的是类似哼气的黏糊糊的声音。Mike的勃起几乎在跳动。  
“you wanna move?”Mike问他。  
“I...michael, I...”sammy受不住了，他仰起头，圈住Mike的脖子。  
Mike简单地吻了吻他的锁骨，开始动起来。一开始是简单的抽动，让他怀里的小朋友适应尺寸和力度。之后加快，几乎整根抽出再送入，他半握着sammy细小的身子，另一半力气由腰臀向上顶入。这个体位入得太深了，不用抽插几下Sam就近乎开始哭叫。  
Mike停了一会，他伸手搂着弟弟的腰，他们身体紧贴着彼此，sammy的哭声减弱了。Mike另一只手去擦他的泪水：“does it hurt?”  
Sam迷糊地看着他，最后只能回答断断续续的话：“not...really, mikey...it's justjust...so deep...”Sam感到不对劲，Mike的插入太深了，几乎把他劈成了两半，但他内心深处，他身体深处像是有一块自己永远挠不到的，微妙的搔痒，让他渴求Mike，渴求被更深地贯穿。这种感觉过于强烈，Sam像是迷路的小孩一样哭起来。  
Mike把Sam的眼泪吻回肚子里，唇舌温柔，下腹毫不怜惜，他控制不住自己每一次挺入那种复仇般的力度，或者是行刑一样的快感。他太享受每一次撞击小小的身体，柔软的穴口的收紧和舒张，sammy被操出的眼泪和哭喊，他们一同处于狂暴的节奏。  
他们流着相同的血，Mike想，或者这是他们总是那么默契的原因。  
sammy最后感觉小腹充满了灼烧一样的暖流，Mike圈住怀里有些脱力的弟弟，仍然把他紧紧按 在自己阴茎上，用这种负距离的方式继续占有和享受和sammy割不断的联系。


End file.
